The Story of Achilles of California
by Idiotnieghbor
Summary: The story of Courier Six after he takes the Hoover Dam with the Legion, he is then reborn as Achilles of California a Centurion who will take the Mojave and the West. This is Rated M for a reason it's graphic and violent and later chapters may have rape or cannibalism but I will warn you if so.


Achilles of California woke up slowly making his way out of his bed and moving around his tent. It had been 2 months since he had helped The Legion take control of Hoover Dam; afterwards he was put on a coin in their currency and offered a spot in the legion, he accepted taking on a new name Achilles of California. Caesar found the name fitting since he was proud to have a man of the west join the Legion. Achilles put on his golden bear mask which he made to show the NCR that the Bear has joined with the Bull and nothing can stop their conquer of the west. He soon made his way outside to his camp on the edge of the Mojave; he looked up in the bright sky knowing today he finished what the Legion started and take the last independent settlement in the Mojave Wasteland. Soon after the 2nd battle of Hoover Dam the town of Goodsprings set up a militia to fight of the Legion and until now the smaller forces hadn't been able to take the town but today Achilles would gain control of Goodsprings and secure the Mojave Wasteland. Achilles walked to the center of camp and sat there waiting until nightfall. When night fell he made a huge fire and called his men to the fire. Achilles stood up and began giving a speech to his men "Today we finish what Caesar started that day when he 1st attacked the great dam and today we shall be the triumphant and we will bath in the blood and flesh of our enemies, Today WE TAKE WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY OURS!" The troops cheered in an uproar and Achilles began the march unto Goodsprings. He arrived at 3:17 A.M and sent in his scouts to light fire to the buildings in town, soon after many of the residents were dead or running in a panic. He rounded all of the townspeople in the Prospectors Saloon one of the few buildings that were spared. He looked at the people defending the town many of whom he knew in his old life. One of them a woman named Cass who moved to Goodsprings after Achilles told her of the town though this was before he joined the Legion. Cass looked up at Achilles and whispered "Please Riley you don't have to do this." Achilles slapped her across the face and said "Riley is dead; I am Achilles of California I will claim this town and the rest of the west uniting the nation and giving peace and order. Cass looked up at Achilles a man she once loved now was going to be her death. Achilles looked over to his second of command and said "Any men who can live through crucifixion after 3 days will be trained and too old will be killed and I want the women enslaved and sold off as soon as possible except for the woman known as Cass I want her fitted with a slave collar and delivered to my tent by tomorrow morning." Yes sir" the Legionary said and went to work. Achilles walked outside and watched as his men set up camp for the night but soon went behind the Saloon to think. He saw old Sarsaparilla bottles on the fence so he decided to pull out his pistol to practice. The gun he used was Maria a gun he took off of Benny after he put him into slavery. He fired 5 shots all of them hitting a bottle and then reloaded. He then ended up in the cemetery staring at a shallow grave. He had noticed the figure sneaking up behind him until it was too late. The figure put a knife to Achilles's throat and talked in a slow deep voice. "Remember me buddy?" Achilles recognized the voice as Craig Boone a companion who he travelled with for 3 weeks before telling him to leave and go back to Novac. Achilles elbowed Boone knocking him to the ground. Achilles then drew his machete and stabbed Boone in the gut. Soon after he stabbed a Stimpack and shoved it into Boone's neck and dragged him off to his tent. Boone woke up slowly looking around his environment but he saw nothing except a bed and a tent flap that was sealed shut. Achilles stepped out of the shadows slowly telling Boone to stay calm or he will activate the collar around his neck and kill him. Achilles walked up behind Boone slowly. He reached Bone and grabbed him by his hair and threw him on the bed. "I will now teach you a lesson Craig Boone of Novac you shall become my slave and will suffer the punishment for what happens when slaves defy me." Achilles pulled out a knife and carved a bull symbol on Boone's back marking him as property of the Legion then Achilles then went to the exit of his tent for he had one more matter to settle before he left the Mojave.


End file.
